At an initial stage of development of touch display technology, a touch panel is laminated with a display panel to form a touch display panel, so as to achieve touch display. In this case, the touch panel and the display panel need to be prepared separately, thereby resulting in a high cost, a great thickness and a low production efficiency.
With development of self-capacitive touch display integration technology, a common electrode layer of an array substrate in the display panel may be reused as a touch electrode layer for self-capacitive touch detection. By driving in a time-division manner, touch control and display control are performed in different timings, thereby achieving a touch function and a display function simultaneously. In this case, a touch electrode is directly integrated within the display panel, thereby greatly reducing a fabricating cost, improving a production efficiency, and reducing a panel thickness.
In a case of reusing the common electrode as the touch electrode, the common electrode layer needs to be divided into multiple separate common electrodes. In addition, in order to control touch and display in a time-division manner, each touch electrode is provided with a signal via a separate touch lead. Specifically, via the touch lead, the corresponding touch electrode is provided with a touch sensing signal during a touch phase, and is provided with a display driving voltage during a display phase. However, for an existing self-capacitive touch display device, in a case that a fault occurs in a touch lead, an abnormity in display and touch may take place in a region corresponding to a touch electrode connected to the touch lead, thereby shortening a service life of the display device.